Hero
by softballsweeti11
Summary: Harry and Hermione are not wizards or witches. They are in sixth grade at primary school and Harry has a brother. They are both teased and tormented at school. How will things turn out? Songfic


_-No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in_

_But we feel like we do when we make fun of him-_

Harry Potter sat by himself at a rusting and wobbly lunch table in 6th grade at his primary school in Surrey, St. Martins. Besides in classes, this was the only time he felt at least relatively safe, when Dudley and his gang were too busy stuffing their faces to care about chasing after him and beating him up. But that didn't stop the rest off the kids from ridiculing him. Their words stung and cut deeply into his heart.

_-Cause you want to belong do you go along_

_Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong-_

Harry wouldn't have to put up with this had it not been for Dudley and his gang. They didn't like him, so the rest of the school didn't like him either, for fear of bringing upon themselves the wrath of Dudley and his porky friends.

_-It's not like we hate him or want him to die_

_But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide-_

Every day he'd go home and wonder if death was the answer, he felt as if he didn't belong in this world and even if he was sent to...Hades (a/n hell) it had to be better than what he was going through at this point of his life.

_-Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side_

_And a kindness from you might have saved his life-_

A girl by the name of Hermione Granger watched this little boy with pitying eyes.

_-Heroes are made when you make a choice-_

She wanted to help him, but couldn't as she had no way of protecting herself and most definitely wasn't going to snitch out the most feared boys in the school. And she had her own problems that troubled her deeply.

_-You could be a hero_

_Heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero_

_You might save a life_

_You could be a hero, you could join the fight_

_For what's right for what's right for what's right-_

Still, watching the little boy, she wondered if she should help him, she knew it was the right thing to do, but she was hardly coping with her life.

_-No one talks to her, she feels so alone_

_She's in too much pain to survive on her own-_

She spent all of her time hidden behind her fantasy books, believing in magic and before she realized that it would make people dislike her, she told everyone who asked about it and thus people stopped liking her, and she too became an object of ridicule.

_-The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife_

_She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life-_

Every night her eyes would be drawn to the knife she kept. And every morning she would notice the pills she took and the side label that stated, Warning: over dosage causes death.

_-Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave,_

_Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,-_

She had begun to think that suicide would rid of all her problems for good and she would be free, she knew it was a lie now though.

_-Each moment of courage her own life she saves_

_When she throws the pills out a hero is made-_

Then one day she couldn't take it anymore and grabbed the horrid things and flung them out the kitchen window, feeling the weight of the world lifted from her delicate and small shoulders.

-Heroes are made when you make a choice

You could be a hero

Heroes do what's right

You could be a hero

You might save a life

You could be a hero, you could join the fight

For what's right for what's right for what's right-

Life went on the same but she focused on the boy, and his dilemma, never able to summon the strength to talk about it with him.

-No one talks to him about how he lives

He thinks that the choices he makes are just his-

He thinks that no one will notice him gone; he thinks he would be making the right decision to end his life.

-Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves

And others will follow the choices he's made-

Though ridiculed some look up to him. They know they would follow whatever he does.

-He lives on the edge; he's old enough to decide

His brother who wants to be him is just nine-

He didn't realize he was setting a role model for some people and he decides rash things for himself.

-He can do what he wants because it's his right

The choices he makes change a nine year olds life-

He convinces himself he can do whatever he thinks, and he does. Not knowing the consequences.

-Heroes are made when you make a choice

You could be a hero

Heroes do what's right

You could be a hero

You might save a life

You could be a hero, you could join the fight

For what's right for what's right for what's right-

He cracked. Grabbing a gun, he shouted for the world to hear, "I can't take life any more!!" He pulled the trigger and Hermione shot up out of her bed and sat panting; knowing what had just been done. She lived with the guilt of knowing that she could of saved his life, and failed. She knew she could have convinced the little boy that there was good in life. Reading the paper the next morning, she came across the front page article in the small town's newspaper. She quickly read though it and felt like throwing up.

-Heroes are made when you make a choice

You could be a hero

Heroes do what's right

You could be a hero

You might save a life

You could be a hero, you could join the fight

For what's right for what's right for what's right-

Shortly after Harry Potter had been found dead with a gun in his hand and a short note clenched in his other, his nine-year-old brother had killed himself.

Harry's note:

When you all rot in hell, I'll be watching...and laughing from heaven. To my brother: I love you, do not grieve over me and enjoy life as much as you can.

-Harry


End file.
